


We Go Together

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (if you write something explicit you have to go through the mortifying ordeal of tagging it), Blowjobs, Eddie Kaspbrak has a Shit Day, F/M, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the losers care for him, alternate universe (same universe as all my poly losers fics), ben hanscom aftercare king, fuck pennywise who is that, handjobs, it's cute, kasplon with a side order of ben, self-care, soft, they watch movie musicals and eat pizza, this is just a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie wasn’t feeling particularly able to do anything. Scratch that, it was beginning to feel like the world was falling apart around him. He had not a single guess as to why, but he’d woken up with that familiar dreaded tightness in his chest and fog in his head, and he just knew that today was going to be a shit day.That found him discreetly throwing on a fluffy jacket over his pajama set- Mike’s fluffy jacket, and heading to his car. On days like this Eddie found it cathartic to just drive, drive, drive. The others would assume he was at work anyway. He’d accumulated enough sick days to take a day off once in a while, so it was fine.The plan seemed logical and good until an hour and a half later, Eddie had stopped the car in a vacant parking lot because his hands were sweating too much to safely grip the wheel.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, OT7- relationship, Poly Losers Club - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm actually not dead! writers block had me for a hot minute (three months) and then out of the blue I wrote this with the encouraging of my friend!  
> also I usually don't write smut so be nice

Eddie wasn’t feeling particularly able to do anything. Scratch that, it was beginning to feel like the world was falling apart around him. He had not a single guess as to why, but he’d woken up with that familiar dreaded tightness in his chest and fog in his head, and he just knew that today was going to be a shit day. 

That found him discreetly throwing on a fluffy jacket over his pajama set- Mike’s fluffy jacket, and heading to his car. On days like this Eddie found it cathartic to just drive, drive, drive. The others would assume he was at work anyway. He’d accumulated enough sick days to take a day off once in a while, so it was fine. 

The plan seemed logical and good until an hour and a half later, Eddie had stopped the car in a vacant parking lot because his hands were sweating too much to safely grip the wheel. Well, now his grip was that of iron, white knuckles. His breath was coming in uneven, shallow spurts and even Eddie knew he probably should have brought the inhaler. 

When he’d sat there for another ten minutes, condition only worsening until he felt like he was positively going to pass out from not getting enough air, Eddie scrambles for his phone. He needed someone. He hated reaching out for help, but he couldn’t see himself driving back home safely. 

He knew for a fact that he was everybody’s emergency contact, which Eddie had taken in stride when they’d decided that. Secondary to him was Stan, and then Ben followed by Mike, which meant Stan was his first. His hand hovers over the phone, fingers shaking just so that they tap the screen in an unsyncopated rhythm. Stan was at work, and Eddie knew as much as the next person that Stan was entirely committed to his work from the moment he left to the moment he came back home- even beyond that, when they’d catch him brainstorming financial plans for his clients past midnight. He’d hate to be disturbed. Would Stan drop everything the second he got a text or a voicemail? Yes, of course he would. Eddie knows that. He does. But that would leave Stan with unfinished work, which would be work he’d have to complete later, and likely lose sleep and free time in doing so, all thanks to Eddie because he couldn’t control-

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He wasn’t breathing. Eddie feels his heart speeding up and then frantically presses the little call icon next to Stan’s name. Next to the contact picture of Stan, frowning pointedly at the camera with the tip of his middle finger in frame. 

The gentle voice that came through his phone speaker contrasted that picture right off the bat. 

“ _ Eddie?”  _

He doesn’t know what to say, but he takes a large inhale before speaking and is momentarily stunned at how it seemed that barely any of it actually reached his lungs. 

“Stan, hi,” Eddie tries. 

_ “Not that I don’t love calling you, but is there a reason you’re calling me during the times we both have work or… ?” _

Shit. This was a bad idea. Stan was busy, and he had skipped work and driven to fuck all wherever to have a panic attack in his car. 

“Nevermind,” he says quickly and hangs up. 

Stan was all about the empirical things in life- surrounded by sense, reason, and logic. Naturally, he sought answers. And when he didn’t get them, he only tried harder. That’s what led him to calling Eddie back immediately. 

Despite the terrible aching in his chest and the way his limbs felt detached, Eddie finds it in himself to accept the call- to accept the help he knew Stanley would give. 

_ “Are you okay?”  _

“No,” Eddie says, and no air or volume comes out with it, so he tries again. “No, I’m not.” 

He picks up sounds from the other end of the call. Something like the squeak of a chair and things being moved around on a desk. Then a door. 

_ “Where are you?”  _

It occurs to him that checking for signs would have been smart. Eddie runs a hand through his hair, greasy and soft without being washed or gelled. “I don’t know,” he answers. “I’m sorry, I-” 

_ “Don’t apologize.”  _ Stan’s voice is deep and soothing, without its usual venom.  _ “Tell me some things you can see,”  _ he prompts. 

Eddie can tell it’s some kind of grounding exercise, as he’s used them before, and goes with it. “Gas station, carwash,” he says. He looks around. His breath catches in his throat and sends him into a coughing fit, gasping for breath. “7/11.” 

_ “See any other buildings?”  _

“Nail salon,” Eddie supplies. 

_ “Aha. I’ll be there in ten minutes, you think you can hold on?”  _

To be honest, he isn’t sure. He can’t really breathe, his vision is swimming with blurs and black dots, and the aching in his body is growing unbearable. His hands are shaking worse, now. 

“No,” Eddie says before he could stop himself. “I can try,” he adds. 

_ “Stay on the phone with me.”  _

“Okay.” 

It feels like years before he sees Stan’s car pull up next to his own, and sees Stan himself stumble out of the front seat, walking briskly to Eddie’s passenger door, which he’d unlocked.  Stan climbs in and takes a seat, eyes regarding Eddie with open concern. 

Eddie wants to say something, but his mouth isn’t moving. Stan swiftly reaches for something and Eddie huffs when he sees a familiar inhaler. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Stan says. “I stopped at the house to pick this up.” 

Before he can reply, Stan is leaning over the center console and opening his mouth ever so slightly- a mirror for Eddie to do the same. He does. Stan sticks the inhaler between his lips and Eddie takes a puff. And then another. Stan sits back, watching the wheezing turn into slow, deep breaths. 

“Are you gonna tell me what you’re doing in the middle of nowhere looking like you just got out of bed?” 

He slumps against the seat, eyes fluttering shut as Eddie takes in what it feels like to breathe until he absolutely has to answer the question. He opens his eyes with a sigh. “I woke up feeling this-” Eddie gestures to himself. “-coming on, and usually driving calms me down, but it didn’t work, and now we’re here,” he explains.

“I’m gonna drive you home,” Stan says. Eddie opens his mouth but Stan raises a finger, politely hushing him. “I’m going to drive you home in your car, and I’ll have Ben pick up mine.” 

His stomach drops. That would be two people he’s disturbed now. And the worst part was that Ben would be too kind to refuse and too tender to ever let Eddie know that he was an inconvenience.

“Is that okay with you?” Stan asks.

Eddie nods blankly. 

As Stan’s opening his phone, presumably to text Ben, Eddie feels his eyes droop. What keeps him awake is the steady migraine that has worked its way into his head. 

“What do you want?” Stan asks. 

Eddie gives him a confused look. 

“7/11. What do you want?” 

“I don’t need anything.” 

“Well, you didn’t include eating breakfast on your itinerary, so I’m going to get you something to eat,” Stan says. 

Eddie feels a small smile cross his face. Stan was often blunt but he always meant well. He was so lucky. “A granola bar or something is fine, Thank you.” 

Stan returns the smile, leaning in to cup Eddie’s cheek for a brief second. “Of course, Eddie. You want to move into the back while I go get it?” 

“I can sit in the passenger seat..” 

“You’ll fall asleep,” Stan says matter-of-factly. “The back seat’s more comfortable.” 

He ends up falling asleep the instant he crawled into the back and leaned his head against the window. Faintly Eddie hears Stan shift into the driver's seat and place down a bag in the passenger seat, and he most definitely sees through heavily lidded eyes Stan twist around to peek at him, giving a soft smile that seemed private, before turning back and starting the car. 

By the time he wakes up, Eddie is splayed across the living room couch. There’s still pain behind his eyes but most of all he feels  _ tired.  _ A harsh pain explodes in his head when he opens his eyes. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” a soft gravelly voice comes from Eddie’s left and he scoots over so he’s facing Ben, who is sitting on the floor in front of the couch. “Sorry I’m not Stan,” Ben says sheepishly. “He went to make a few calls, but if you need anything, I can-” 

“You came home.” 

“I did.” Ben gives him an affectionate look. “Stan told me what happened earlier and I came as soon as I heard, not just to grab his car for him.” 

Eddie blinks. “But what about your car?” 

“I took an Uber today, it was just one meeting.” His hand sweeps some of Eddie’s hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” he says. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.” Ben smiles. “This is way better than trying to get property from rich greedy assholes.” 

Eddie laughs a little and then looks over Ben’s shoulders to see Stan emerging from the kitchen. Stan perks up among seeing him and goes to sit at the edge of the couch, tossing a quick appraising look to Ben. “Sleep well?” 

“Like a baby,” Eddie replies swiftly. 

“That’s good,” Stan says. “I got your snacks.” He places the bag in Eddie’s arms as Eddie sits up to dig through its contents. There were granola bars like he'd asked, coupled with gummy worms and a chocolate bar.

Eddie looks up at Stan, who is smiling at him. See, his mother had never  _ ever  _ let him near any kind of food that contained too much sugar. Candy was rare as a kid, so Eddie was determined to make up for lost time by having it as an adult. Stan had listened loud and clear, apparently. 

“I love you,” Eddie says in one breath as he goes for the gummy worms first. Yes, he should have gone for the granola bars. No, he didn’t care right now. 

Stan rolls his eyes as he unties Eddie’s shoes and puts them on the floor. “Love you too, hummingbird.” 

Warmth coursing through him at the nickname, Eddie just smiles as he eats, feeling one of Ben’s hands raking through his hair and Stanley’s indent on the couch where he sat. Things were good now. What had happened earlier was over. Eddie was safe. There was nothing to be worried about. 

It isn’t until an hour or so later of this calm that Eddie’s lungs start to burn. He swallows the last of the granola bar and braces himself for what seems like another panic attack. Ben takes notice before Stan does. 

“Eddie?” 

He essentially snaps his neck with how fast he looks over at Ben. That makes the migraine that was fading away return with vengeance. 

“Eddie.” 

Ben’s hand had moved from his hair until it was cupping the side of his face. “Breathe with me.” Eddie watches as Ben opens his mouth and exaggeratedly breathes, chest rising and falling. 

Breathing is a rocky road- he matches up for a bit and then just… stops being able to breath. If Eddie’s sudden sputtering alarms Ben, he doesn’t let Eddie see it. He just keeps breathing. Stan shuffles around for the inhaler, and the next thing Eddie knows is the rush of air and Stan moving his hand to sit over Ben’s heart. Feeling the resting heart rate under his fingertips makes Eddie aware of how his breathing had sped up drastically. 

“You’re okay Eddie, you’re doing good,” Ben’s saying. “You’ve got this.” 

“Keep breathing,” says Stan. 

And he’s very nearly soothed, breathing uneven at best but still better than it had been before, when Richie walks through the door. He kicks his shoes off at the door and in a haste, throws his black denim jacket on top of them. 

Then he’s plopping down on the floor next to Ben. “Heya, Eds.” Richie’s hand on his knee is very welcome. Eddie feels his thumb trace circles there and tries to split his focus between maintaining his breath with Ben and grounding himself with Richie’s ministrations. “Rough day, huh?” Richie asks, eyes blown behind his glasses so they all get a front row seat to his concern. 

Eddie gives a nod, voice having left him. 

Richie does what he does best- keeps talking. “That’s okay. Listen, Stanny the Manny here texted me a bit ago and I texted Mike who texted Bill who texted Beverly. We’re all gonna be here for you. We love you, Spaghetti. You’re gonna be alright. Just keep breathing and look at me.” 

His heart blooms. They were all on their way. For him. 

“I told Bill to pick up some movie musicals for us to watch together, and Mikey’s gonna make your favorite dinner,” Richie goes on. “Take a deep breath.” 

He does, and it doesn’t even catch in his throat. 

Ben smiles and nods. Richie gives a thumbs up. “Maybe we can do some karaoke, y’think?” Richie raises his eyebrows. “You can blow us away with your rendition of  _ Dream On?  _ Me and Bill could try our hand at  _ Hey Ladies?”  _ Eddie laughs and it’s only a little shaky. “Whatever you want, Spaghetti man,” Richie says. 

“Your breathing is even,” Ben remarks. “See? You’re all good Eddie.” His hand comes to hold Eddie’s where it still lays on his chest, thumb stroking his knuckles. Eddie sighs. 

The door opens. This time, Mike and Bill enter together. Mike’s got a bag dangling from his arms and Bill stops what he was saying in order to meet the rest over by Eddie. He gives Stan a peck on the cheek and ruffles Richie’s hair, giving Ben a warm look as well and blowing a kiss. Eddie leans into it as he feels Bill’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Eddie, what’s up?” Bill’s voice is one of the biggest comforts there is. He always made sure to be soft spoken unless it was necessary he yell. Especially with Eddie and Beverly. 

Eddie talks for the first time in a bit. “Feel bad,” he croaks, throat mildly irritated from the all harsh breathing and coughing he’d done. 

Bill’s hands massage the back of his neck and shoulders. “‘S okay,” he says. “You don’t need to feel perfect all the time. That’s what we’re for- to p-pick you up when you need help.” 

“Thank you for coming to us,” Mike says. 

Eddie snorts. “Thank you for coming to  _ me.”  _

“We want to be here,” Ben says. 

“Yup,” Richie adds. “No place I’d rather be.” 

“Love you, Eds,” Bill murmurs as he pulls away to sit back on his heels. There’s a weird look on his face though, so Eddie keeps eye contact and tilts his head in question. Bill smiles, shakes his head. 

“What is it?” Eddie asks.

“Nothing.” 

He gives a hard stare. 

“C-can I have a gummy worm?” Bill asks meekly, eventually giving in.

Stan lightly smacks Bill’s forehead. “Bill,” he hisses. 

“Open your mouth,” Eddie says, grabbing a gummy worm- a red and blue one, because those were Bill’s favorite, not to mention objectively the best. Beverly and Mike- absolute cretins, liked the green and orange ones better. 

Bill does, and Eddie feeds him the gummy worm even with Richie joking in the back. 

“Looks like you’re opening up for something else, Big Bill.” 

Bill flips Richie off, laughing as he swallows the candy. “Hey, I got a g-gummy worm and you didn’t, ‘Chee, look at who’s w-w-winning here.” 

Mike and Eddie share exasperated glances over the conversation as it unfolds. Ben’s shaking his head ever so slightly, watching the nonsense. 

“Hey dickhead, get off Eddie’s lap and square up.” 

“Richie,” Stan warns softly, amused. 

“When’s Bev gonna get home?” Eddie asks. It feels like their final link is missing. 

Ben looks up from his phone. “She just texted me actually.” All heads turn in attention. “She got called into a last minute meeting, but she’ll be home as soon as possible and she says she loves you guys.” 

“Thanks for the message, Ben Handsome,” Richie says, affectionately leaning in to kiss his cheek. Ben hums in response. 

Having gone into the kitchen to account for food, Mike returns with a distinct frown. 

“What is it, babe?” Ben asks, before Richie could kiss his lips too. 

Mike looks over Ben to Eddie. “We don’t have a lot of food in the house, I was gonna make you dinner, but-” 

“It’s fine, Mikey,” Eddie says honestly. “I’m just happy you’re all here. Really.” And he is. He’d started the day with a storm looming over his head, and sat in his car for god knows how long, wheezing away until Stan showed up. Now Ben was leaning his head on Eddie’s arm, Bill was half across his lap, Stan was at the foot of the couch, Richie was next to Ben with an arm around his shoulders, and Mike was overseeing them all with that adoring look in his eye Eddie could revel in forever. 

“We can order something,” Bill suggests. 

“Mhm,” Richie agrees. “Yeah.” 

Stan nods. “I’ll call in an order if we want it now.” 

Eddie scratches the back of his neck, still feeling weary and now as an addition, a little gross. He should have showered before he left. “I- actually can I shower first?” 

“Eddie, if you want to jack off, you can just do it right here,” Richie says only to be half-heartedly kicked between the ribs by Eddie himself. 

“Ow,” Richie hisses. “Okay, okay. You’re a man all about privacy, I get it.” 

“Yes, go ahead,” Stan says over Richie. 

Mike had walked back up to the couch. “You want me to wash your hair?” He asks. “I can draw you a bath.” 

Eddie nods feverently. “Yes.” 

Though he could have done it fine himself, the offer means he’ll get to relax and quite frankly, that’s the more appealing option. And he usually hates baths. The idea of sitting stagnant in his own filth doesn’t jive with him. But sitting with Mike is a different story. 

The water is so hot that even Mike is getting antsy, which is Eddie’s ideal temperature. The heat reminds him that he’s there, and it’s much better than if the water were cold. Mike sits behind him, Eddie’s back to his chest, as he lathers fruity shampoo into his hair. Eddie rests his head against Mike’s shoulder, supremely comfortable. 

“Hey sunshine, I can’t reach your head like that,” Mike says gently, hands leaving Eddie’s scalp. 

He could fall asleep like this, warm and held by Mike. Eddie took the moment to notice how broad Mike’s shoulders were beneath his head. Mike kisses his cheek, then his jaw, then peppers kisses all over his neck until they start to tickle and Eddie moves, giggling as Mike blows a raspberry. “Wait- no, I’m moving! I’m getting up now,” he laughs. 

Mike smiles against his skin. “You want conditioner?” He asks. 

Eddie nods. Mike reaches past him to grab at the bottle and makes a confused noise when it isn’t there. 

“We can use Beverly’s,” Eddie says, finding it instantly and handing it to Mike. 

He’s met with a chuckle. “You sure?” 

Eddie turns around in Mike’s grip to be face-to-face with him. At the close proximity, their noses touch. “She’s got three containers of it,” he says. “One here, one in her bathroom, and one in Richie’s room because he likes the way it smells. She won’t mind,” he says. 

“You evil genius,” Mike muses as he opens the cap. “Oh, smells like coconut!” 

A smile splits Eddie’s face at how adorably Mike’s demeanor changed. Eddie sits up a little so Mike could wash the soap out of his hair. For about thirty minutes, Mike expertly massages his scalp and untangles his hair and Eddie doesn’t realize he’s verbally reacting until his mouth catches on a whine. His face goes hot as he feels Mike’s hands freeze. 

“Having fun?” Mike asks. 

Eddie’s face feels impossibly warmer and probably looks a deeper shade of red. “Feels good,” he says. “Sorry.” 

Above him, he feels Mike’s chin move as he shakes his head. “Don’t apologize, that’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby. I want you to feel good.” 

A low wave of heat rolls down in Eddie’s stomach and he nods wordlessly. Mike dollops the conditioner into his hair and his hands return to what they had been doing. Eddie may have been looking too far into it, but he swore Mike’s efforts were doubled. He allows himself to sigh as Mike’s hands finish with his hair and move down to his neck and shoulders. At one point, Mike’s finger grazes over something that makes Eddie gasp. 

“Mike,” Eddie says in a rush, having reached the point between relaxation and pleasure and deciding to cross the line. 

Mike moves so he can look at Eddie, hands dropping to his sides. “Yeah?”

“You want me to feel good, right?” 

“I do.” There’s a slight curl of Mike’s lips, like he knows where this is going. 

Eddie shifts, turning all the way around. “Think you should kiss me, then.” 

Mike’s lips connect with his and it truthfully doesn’t take long for Eddie to become putty in Mike’s hands. One of which is on his cheek and the other rests on the back of his neck, guiding him. As Mike’s tongue traces his mouth, Eddie deepens the kiss, sitting up on his knees. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mike asks, hands idly rubbing at his skin. 

“Yes,” Eddie answers. He’s worn out for sure but this is what he wants. 

The toothy smile that graces Mike’s face is surely angelic, and Eddie thinks seeing it is one of those moments he wants to remember forever. “You hate baths,” Mike says. “What makes you want to get down and dirty in one?” 

Eddie grins. “You do.”

And then he swallows Mike’s laughter as he pulls him into a kiss. It’s playful, with Eddie’s lips chasing Mike’s everywhere they go, because it’s a known fact in their household that Mike is the most gifted kisser and Eddie honestly can’t get enough. 

Mike’s hands move steadily to his hips, and Eddie’s arms envelop Mike’s shoulders. Over the slight sloshing of the now lukewarm bath water, Eddie hears the wet noises of their lips punctuated by their breathing and the occasional moan. That is, until an oblivious knock on the door and the sound of the door opening joins the chorus. 

“Hi,” Ben says, not yet looking down at the bath. “I just wanted to check in-”

His eyes go down to them at the same time Eddie and Mike break apart. 

“Hey,” Eddie says breathlessly. 

A solid beat of Mike looking at Eddie, Eddie looking at Ben, and Ben looking between the other two passes until all three burst up into laughter. 

“Ey! Benny! What’s yer report?” Richie’s gruff, pitchy voice snaps them out of it. 

Ben stiffens, still laughing so hard that no noise comes out but his shoulders shake profusely, and goes to peek his head around the door. “Positive!” Ben nods as he slinks back and one hand slyly locks the door. He leans against it, turning back to face Mike and Eddie once it’s closed. “So…” he says, a smile inching across his lips. 

Mike, whose hand was clapped over his mouth to conceal his laughter, sits up. “Ben,” he says, so seriously that it’s meant to be a joke. 

Ben responds in kind. “Michael.” 

“If either of you say Edward I’m going to get out of here and leave sopping wet.” 

Their eyes go to Eddie. 

“So what exactly did I walk in on?” Ben asks, tapping his foot against the tile as if he couldn’t stand to stay still. 

Mike smiles sweetly up at him. “I can show you,” he offers. 

Mild interest shows in the straightening of Ben’s form and the pursing of his lips. That was progress. Ben had always been more so shy than the others, and at the beginning of their collective relationship, timid with everyone who wasn’t Beverly. It took time and patience for Ben to gradually explore. It was Bill and Stan, first, who had volunteered- them being the calmer and more easily approachable of the rest. Mike had been next, given the fact that to the others, he was essentially a teddy bear, then Eddie and Richie, which was particularly memorable on the basis that Ben had emerged from their room with the most wild bedhead of the century and lips so swollen that he was covering the bottom half of his face with the back of his hand. 

Eddie watches what he’s sure is a repeat of that instance as Ben crouches beside the bathtub and Mike leans over the edge to tempt him closer with a hand on his neck. Watching Ben melt into Mike was as much as an experience as experiencing it himself. 

He observes as Ben’s shoulders drop and his jaw goes lax under Mike’s attentive, careful soothing. While they go further, Mike hefting up Ben until he’s bent over the tub, connected at the lips, Eddie trails a line of kisses over Mike’s neck. An electric moment passes where Ben’s eyes open and stare right into his, and in response Eddie sucks a hickey into Mike’s skin, resulting in a content inhale into Ben’s mouth. 

Once the majority of the right side of Mike’s neck is nurtured- a wine red and a dark purple, Eddie sits back, content just to bask in Mike and Ben enjoying themselves. A flush has worked its way onto Ben’s face, once pale skin tinted something like the color of cherries. 

Mike pulls back, Ben’s hand on his left cheek following him. Eddie smiles a little wickedly when he sees that Ben looks positively hypnotized- eyes hazy, hair slick with water from Mike’s hands, and lips parted. 

Ben takes a minute “Want me to go get you towels?”

Eddie groans. “Fuck I knew we forgot something.”

“There’s some under the sink,” Mike laughs. “You two didn’t know that?” 

“No,” Ben and Eddie say in unison. 

“Well, Stan could only deal with a naked Richie dripping water all around the hallway as he went to the closet for a towel, so..” Mike explains. 

“Sensible,” Eddie says, nodding his head. 

Ben hands them both towels and drains the bath as they get out. What Eddie doesn’t expect while he’s washing his face is for Mike to hug him from behind, back draped over his own. Ben sniggers in the background while Mike’s hands go to Eddie’s thighs. Eddie jumps, all of the air in his lungs coming out in one high-pitched gasp. 

He turns in Mike’s arms, facing him and not protesting as he’s brought into a kiss. Mid-way through, while they’re all but playing a wild round of tonsil hockey, Ben’s hand skirts across the edge of the towels around their waists. 

Eddie breaks the kiss, eyeing Ben teasingly. “This isn’t fair,” he says. “Lose the shirt.” 

“Bossy,” Ben states, but still shucks it off nevertheless. He looks a little intimidated once it’s off, an old ghost of being cripplingly insecure, until Eddie moves into his space to distract him with a kiss. Similarly, Mike latches onto his exposed neck. 

Ben’s lips are lush and faintly chapped, Eddie couldn’t find it in himself to care when Ben knows how to use them. He slides his bottom lip between Eddie’s and makes a noise in his throat when Eddie bites down. The sensation of Mike’s hands slipping under the top of the towel makes Eddie shiver, and Ben picks up on it when his hands glide to Eddie’s waist in order to pull him in. There Eddie feels friction between the towel and Ben’s jeans and unintentionally grinds into it. Ben hisses and Eddie experimentally does it again. This time, Eddie moans. 

One of Mike’s hands had climbed up to cup his ass and Eddie gets caught in an on and off rhythm of bucking onto Ben’s thigh which had moved between his legs and Mike’s hands, roaming his thighs and ass. 

“Eddie, can I-?” 

He leans his head on Ben’s shoulder. “Yes,” Eddie gasps. 

Mike grins, thumbs soothing the muscles in Eddie’s lower back. “But you didn’t even hear what I was asking.” 

“I want you to do it,” Eddie says as Ben kisses the crown of his head and whispers a small  _ deep breaths, Eddie.  _

Above him, Mike and Ben seem to have some kind of nonverbal conversation. He can see it in Ben’s face- the minute twitch of his open smile- Eddie wants to kiss him again,- the pink in on the tips of his ears and nose, and the ever so slight nod of his head. 

Mike slides down, knees hitting the mat on the tile. And Eddie knows. He tries to look down at the hands delicately undoing his towel, but Ben closes the gap between them with a kiss. Eddie thinks, as he nips on Ben’s lips, that this isn’t so bad either. Then Mike’s hands are on his hips and his mouth is-

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Eddie sighs into Ben’s mouth. Ben’s hand curls around his shoulder, keeping him grounded while Mike takes more of him into his mouth. Mike swallows and Eddie cries out, head falling back, which Ben takes as an opportunity to leave kisses over his neck. 

“ _ Mike, oh my god.”  _ Eddie’s breathing now. And it feels incredible. His lungs don’t feel blocked, and his bones feel a little like rubber but he could guess that’s due to Mike and Ben. Eddie doesn’t mind. He knows that each of his lovers would tear him apart and then put him back together tenderly at a moment’s notice. 

“Ben.” 

Ben’s eyes flicker to Eddie’s. “Yeah, sweetheart?” 

He just about dissolves at the nickname. And Ben’s voice- his low, slightly wrecked, voice really tied it all together. 

Eddie smiles. “Can I-?” His hands cup at Ben through his pants and Ben nods hurriedly, mouth falling open. He looks so pretty. 

They kiss again, but it’s more of Eddie panting into Ben’s mouth as Mike keeps working and Eddie tries to coordinatedly unzip Ben’s fly without looking. Eventually he gets it and shoves Ben’s jeans out of the way. Eddie slips a hand underneath Ben’s underwear and gets a hand around him- starts stroking in time so that Ben's eyes squeeze shut and his fingers twitch on Eddie's skin. Eddie has a habit of taking out his emotions on other people- this includes petty arguments on the daily and very intense orgasms for others who were involved with Eddie when he got riled up. 

A low coil starts to unravel in Eddie's chest as Mike takes him deeper. He moans unabashedly. " _ Mikey, it's so good."  _

Mike hums and this vibrations spur Eddie's hand on Ben's dick on, fist jerking faster so that Ben's muttering a broken mantra of ' _ eds, eddie, yes' _ under his breath. Eddie’s thumb nail drags across the head, earning a full-body shudder from Ben. 

Between Ben’s strong arms holding him up and Mike’s vice grip on his hips, Mike’s  _ mouth _ , not to mention, Eddie already feels on the verge of falling apart. After being on edge for the better part of the day, he was wound pretty tight but he swore all the misery was swiftly leaving his body in the residual steam left over from the bath.

At the same time Mike moves his tongue so his mouth is tighter, Ben makes a distinct breathy  _ ah-ah-ah _ noise before he moves to kiss Eddie again. Eddie moves back, teasing, and gets a front row seat to Ben’s puppy eyes. 

“ _ You look so pretty, Benny,”  _ Eddie whispers. Ben flinches like he’d taken a hit. Then they kiss. Eddie’s face tingles and his lips hurt, but he doesn’t want to move away because he knows that if he gets a glimpse of either Mike or Ben right now, it’s over. 

“ _ You’re beautiful,”  _ Ben tells Eddie sincerely and the flush on Eddie’s face grows brighter until he feels like his name is fucking Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Eddie just pulls Ben close until they’re connected by their foreheads, both caked in a light layer of sweat, breath mingling. Eddie speeds his hand up.

Ben bites on his lip to muffle a punched out groan as he shoots across their chests. Eddie watches his face- eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks and breath coming out in puffs. There’s a vein on his forehead Eddie only sees come out when Ben’s concentrating and he traces it- just because he can. Ben’s head briefly drops to his shoulder and Eddie holds it there as he feels Mike’s head move. 

He gasps, vision going a little blurry. “ _ Mike, Mike, fuck,”  _ Eddie chants. His hands move until he’s urging Mike up by his shoulders and all but throwing the towel off his waist. Eddie gets both of them in hand and strokes intensely. 

Mike heaves a heavy breath mixed with a small laugh. He bats Eddie’s hand out of the way and kisses the baffled expression of Eddie’s face. Ben moves back a little and wets a rag in the sink, smiling softly at the both of them. 

“ _ C’mon Eddie,”  _ Mike murmurs, hand coming between them- hands much larger than Eddie’s, to wrap around their dicks. Eddie fixates on his hand- gliding up and down furiously just how Eddie likes it, fast. His gasps get louder and louder until he's rendered silent. 

Ben walks back over, kissing Eddie's hairline and smiling at Mike as his hand works them over. He can hear the rumbling of moans in Mike's chest and the fierce breathing of his own. The tightness in his chest is different now- burning hot. It builds. And then snaps. 

Eddie's vision goes white as the stress evaporates from his bones, warmth cascading through his gut in waves. He sighs as he comes down from the orgasm, eyes trying to close but he keeps them open to stare at Mike. 

His toned chest gives a staggered breath before Mike's face pinches and he releases over his hand. Mike gives Eddie a radiant smile as he lays a kiss on his cheek and then takes a step back. 

"Thanks," Mike says amiably as Ben produces three rags- all with warm water for each of them. 

Ben smiles, moving to wipe everything down and then going to Eddie, cleaning him up and moving away when he whines from the oversensitivity "Feeling better?" 

Eddie nods enthusiastically. "So much better," he says, feeling for the first time today like he's caught a full breath. 

When they're all clean, Mike glances at the mirror in amusement. They all look good in their afterglow, albeit spent. Mike's lips are swollen and his eyes droop a little, as if he's so calm that he's sleepy. There's also a proud array of hickeys ranging from his upper jaw to his shoulder. Ben's lips are bitten over with lovebites and there's still color high on his face. He'd begun to look as if he'd taken a bath too, thanks to Mike and Eddie's ineffective efforts at drying off. Eddie's eyes scan over himself. He looks at peace- very different than what he saw this morning when he brushed his teeth. The dark circles under his eyes weren't as harsh and he was smiling contently over frowning so deep it created lines in his skin. Plus, he had a terminal case of sex hair and his lips were a shade of reddish pink only kissing could create. 

“Well would you look at t-that,” Bill purrs once they come down the stairs all in pajamas. “The th-three m-musketeers.” 

“Hush, you,” Mike replies. 

The rest of them are sprawled across the couches in the living room, blankets and pillows aplenty spread out. On the coffee table, three boxes of pizza sit, one of which unopened. It’s margarita pizza, a favorite of Eddie and Mike’s. Eddie can tell the other two are a cheese pizza and a pizza with half pepperoni, half sausage. It’s the same order every time. 

Richie waves with his pepperoni pizza. He’s on the floor, propped on a fluffy pillow with Beverly’s hands weaving through his unruly hair. A pizza crust hangs from her mouth. She gives Eddie a welcoming look and pats the seat in between her and Stan. 

Eddie takes a pizza plus a plate because he despises crumbs on the couch, and goes to sit there, watching as Mike sits on the arm of Bill’s recliner and Ben splays across the other couch, wrapping himself in a knit blanket. 

Beverly finishes the crust. “ _ Grease  _ or  _ La La Land?”  _ She asks. 

He nestles into her shoulder. “ _ Grease.”  _

“You’re just saying that because you want to see John Travolta in leather pants,” Richie says. 

Eddie takes a bite of his food, kicking Richie in the side. “I don’t see you objecting,” Eddie says as he chews. “You’re gonna get up there and sing  _ Greased Lightning _ for us.” 

“Hell yeah I am,” Richie excitedly says at the same time as Stan says “god please no.” 

The movie starts, the entire room coming alive so they can animatedly sing along to  _ Summer Nights.  _ Only when it’s ending and Richie and Beverly are acting out as Danny and Sandy, does Stan move so he’s closer to Eddie, holding onto a pillow. “You doing okay now?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “Thanks to you guys.” 

“We love you,” Beverly says.

And Bill smiles at him, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth while Mike reaches into the bowl and Bill flinches away, trying to keep it to himself. Richie looks up at Eddie, kissing his knuckles where Eddie’s hand lays on his shoulder. Beverly hums as Eddie scoots closer to her. Ben drapes a blanket over them before returning to his spot, and Stan turns up the volume. 

They all cherish the evening, even when they wake up with aches for not sleeping in beds. Eddie especially, when he wakes up with a smile plastered on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
